popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Okome no oishii takikata, soshite okome wo taberu koto ni yoru sono kouka.
Lyrics Nihongo 1)1合150CC 正確無比に計ること 2）次に洗いだが 直接米にお水をあてず二本指で （可愛らしい小動物を扱うかのように優しく、 ジェントルにお願い致します。） （そして） 3）お水を計りJOIN!するのだが その量米の1.2倍 その後は二時間ほどサディスティック（！）に お水に浸して （そして） （そしてそして） （満を持して） （待ちに待った） （人民が人民により） （人民のために） （行う） （その行為は行為は行為は） ジャーの電源ON！ 陽炎のようなスチーム 底からかき混ぜて THE TIMING IS RIPE THE TIMING IS RIPE！ おこめ　おこめこめ ビタミン　ミネラル　食物繊維（＆OTHER！） おこめこめ　おこめこめ 食べて どすこい＆どすこい おこめ　おこめこめ おすもうさんのPowerをGET（GETだぜ！） おこめこめ　おこめこめ　 ああ　抱いて　ロマンティックにNIGHT　FLIGHT おこめ　おこめこめ ４）米屋のあの子をたぶらかそう！（GETだぜ！！） （GENIUS） 炊きほうだい （SEXY） 食べほうだい （THRILLING） SO I LOVE YOU GET DAZE----！！！ おこめ　おこめこめ SUPER　ENERGY MIRACLE POWER おこめこめ おこめこめ ああん　おこめ ああん　おこめ 5）おこめおいしい Romaji 1) ichigou hyakugojuu CC seikakumuhi ni hakaru koto 2) tsugi ni arai daga chokusetsu kome ni omizu wo atezu nihonyubi de (kawarashii shoudoubutsu wo atsukau kano you ni yasahiku, gentle ni onegai itashimasu.) (soshite) 3) omizu wo hakari JOIN! suru no daga sono ryou kome no itten-ni be sono ato wa nijikan hodo sadistic! ni omizu ni hitashite (soshite) (soshite soshite) (mitsu wo jishite) (machi ni matta) (jimmin ga jimmin ni yori) (jimmin no tame ni) (okonau) (sono koui wa koui wa koui wa) jaa no dengen ON! kagerou no you na steam soko kara kaki mazete THE TIMING IS RIPE THE TIMING IS RIPE! okome okome-kome vitamin mineral shokumotsuseni (& OTHER!) okome-kome okome-kome tabete dosukoi & dosukoi okome okome-kome osumousan no Power wo GET (GET daze!) okome-kome okome-kome aa daite romantic ni NIGHT FLIGHT okome okome-kome 4) komeya no ano ko wo taburakasou! (GET daze!!) (GENIUS) takihoudai (SEXY) tabehoudai (THRILLING) SO I LOVE YOU GET DAZE----!!! okome okome-kome SUPER ENERGY MIRACLE POWER okome-kome okome-kome aan okome aan okome 5) okome oishii English 1) 150 CCs of Rice Measure with unparalleled accuracy 2) Wash it next Using two fingers chopsticks add water directly to the rice (Be very nice to it, just like a lovely little animal. Very gently, please.) (and...) 3) JOIN the measurement of water! This should be 1.2 times the amount of rice. After that, it'll be two brutal (!) hours for the water to get soaked up (and...) (and then...) (waiting fully...) (eagerly awaited...) (for people, by people...) (for people...) (executed...) (this act is an act in which...) Power ON the kettle! Like a summer breeze, the steam scrambles from the bottom THE TIMING IS RIPE! THE TIMING IS RIPE! Rice! Rice rice rice, Vitamins, minerals, fiber (& OTHERS!) Rice rice! Eating rice, DOSU-KOI & DOSU-KOI!* * "dosu-koi" is a sumo wrestler taunt Rice! Rice rice rice, Behold the power of the sumo wrestler! (GET IT!!) Rice! Rice rice rice, Ahhhh embrace it, a ROMANTIC NIGHT FLIGHT! Rice! Rice rice rice... 4) Seduce that chick at the rice shop! (GET IT!!) (GENIUS) Cook as much as you'd like (SEXY) Eat as much as you'd like (THRILLING) SO I LOVE YOU GET DAZE!!!! Rice! Rice rice rice, SUPER ENERGY MIRACLE POWER Rice rice rice rice! Aaahh rice Aaahh rice 5) Rice is delicious Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。' is one of the songs. To unlock it, you must get 100% of Friendship on Asaki and 96. **By playing beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro or pop'n music Sunny Park , you'll be awarded a 0.5% of Friendship towards unlocking お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。. **In pop'n music Sunny Park, after the event ended, it could be unlocked via the event. ***From July 9th, 2014 in pop'n music ラピストリア, it could be unlocked via Story Mode. ***In pop'n music éclale, it could be purchased from the Star Factory shop for 60 lumina. ***As of pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢, it is available by default. *'お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。s songwheel genre, お米タル, reads as "okometal", a play on "okome" (rice) and "metal". *The LED ticker in the beatmania IIDX machine displays the song as "HOW TO COOK DELICIOUS RICE AND THE EFFECT OF EATING RICE." **In terms of number of characters including spaces, this is the third longest song title according to the ticker with 56 characters. The second longest is ''ラクエン Feat.Chiharu Chonan -JAKA respect for K.S.K. remix with 57 while the longest is London Affairs Beckoned With Money Loved By Yellow Papers. with 58. **This is also unbelievably the first longest title in the entire pop'n music series, in separate terms though. *Despite that MZD has a new design, none of the Private BEMANI Academy songs have new comments on the pop'n music Sunny Park MUSIC&CHARACTERS page. Music Comment The bonds of Asaki and 96! The delicious rice is proof of the always-friends♪ Song Production Information exAsaki It became this. ex96 Eh, very much. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music difficulty rated 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. ポップンリズミン difficulty rated from 1 to 10. pop'n music ポップンリズミン (pop'n rhythmin) Gallery Jacket Rice Metal Jacket.png|お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:Asaki Songs Category:96 Songs Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Private BEMANI Academy Category:Dainippon Tetsukurabu Songs